


Things Unexplained

by CaptainKatie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, The X-Files
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie
Summary: The X-Files with Janeway/Seven instead of Mulder/Scully
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Things Unexplained

Title: Things Unexplained

Author: Captain Katie 

Rating: NC-17 for depictions of violence and sex

Pairing: Uber J/7

Summary: The X-Files with Janeway/Seven instead of Mulder/Scully

Feedback: Yes please!!! Katie_x@hotmail.com

CHAPTER 1

“Coffee, black.” Annika Hansen handed her partner of the last five years a Styrofoam cup filled a little too close to the brim for her comfort. “Just the way you like it.”

“Thank you.” Kathryn Janeway smiled diplomatically as she accepted the hot beverage readily. Her tone had been sincere, but she never took her eyes off her notes even when she felt Annika’s icy gaze still on her. 

“No problem.” Annika resisted the urge to sigh as she sank into the passenger seat next to Janeway. She closed the car door as quietly as she could as she steeled herself for another long night with her partner.

Kathryn Janeway exasperated her. She was extremely intelligent, witty when she wanted to be, but at times so socially awkward and introverted that it was difficult to interact with her. In the course of the five years Annika had been assigned to the basement office with Janeway there had been many days when her partner barely spoke two words to her. Instead Janeway would spend hours going over case files labeled X for unexplained and ignored Annika completely. 

What was worse than being seen as invisible by Janeway was the fact that Annika had unexpectedly and unwisely fallen in love with her. She had no idea how it happened or exactly when it had started, but she couldn’t deny what her heart was telling her. She was head over heels.

“Hand me the case file from 1998.” Janeway held out her hand as she continued to scan the dossier in her lap, adding more notes to her pad in between sips of her coffee. When she didn’t feel a thick FBI folder in her outstretched hand she turned her head slightly with a bemused expression. “Seven?”

“I told you not to call me that.” Annika hated the unkind nickname Janeway had given her the first day they had met. 

Annika had been nervous when she had been called in to be reassigned. She was embarrassed by the fact that she had been shaking when she had been given her assignment from Division Chief Hayes. By the time she had walked to the elevator to go down to the basement where Janeway had been hidden away as an embarrassment to the Bureau, Annika had been shaking for other reasons. 

“Spooky” Janeway! She was to be assigned to the laughingstock of the FBI? A woman who had given up an illustrious and fast track career as a leading criminal profiler to instead investigate the paranormal or what Annika referred to as the insane and irrelevant. How could they do this to her? Annika seethed visibly with her icy blue eyes blazing and her jaw clenched tightly even as she knocked on the office door that had a black placard attached to it that read “K. Janeway Special Agent”. Her knuckles were becoming sore from how hard she was knocking on the thick wooden door. She stopped when she heard an irritated voice telling her to “come in”.

“Agent Janeway. My name is Annika Hansen.” Annika walked with her chin held high and extended her right hand to the seated woman who had yet to look at her. After a moment of having her hand out, she realized with a high level of annoyance that Janeway wasn’t even going to shake her hand. Annika’s look was aggrieved as she placed her hands behind her back and stood stiffly. “I’ve been assigned to work with you.”

“Seven.”

“Excuse me?” Annika’s brow creased in confusion.

“You’re my seventh partner in the last year. Six lasted for almost two weeks.” Janeway continued to pass her magnifier over the small slides strewn out across her desk. Her voice was low, husky, and annoyed. “You’re Seven.”

Annika’s nostrils flared in anger at such disrespect. “Don’t call me that.”

“So, what did you do to get stuck with this detail… Seven?” Janeway’s auburn hair rustled along her cheek as she continued to scan her slides. She either didn’t see the incensed look Annika was giving her or was uncaring of it.

“You know, I was actually looking forward to working with you.” Annika crossed her arms over her chest as she steadied herself with deep, calming breaths. “You have an impressive record.” 

“So nice to be so highly regarded, but I know why you’re really here. You were sent to spy on me.”

Annika rolled her eyes. “Are you always this paranoid?” 

Janeway’s hands stilled on her magnifier as her head rose. She turned to look upon Annika for the first time as she removed her dark rimmed glasses and laid them upon her desk. “Then why are you here?”

Annika decided this was not the moment to be sarcastic or glib, so she was earnest instead. “I’m here the same as you. To solve cases. To help people.”

“Very noble.” Janeway replaced her glasses as she stood from her desk and began placing slides into her projector. It turned on with a whirl and projected a picture of a dead girl onto the large white screen. “Let’s get started then. Oregon female, age twenty-one, no explainable cause of death...”

Annika was pulled out of her reverie and back to the present by Janeway’s repentant voice. It wasn’t something she heard often.

“I apologize, Agent Hansen. Old habit.” Janeway smiled slightly as she extended her hand once again. “Can I have the file now?”

“Fine.” Annika sighed with exasperation as she pulled the requested file from her overstuffed briefcase resting on the floor by her feet. She knew in handing the file over she would be ignored for the duration of their stakeout. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you.” Janeway settled the file on her lap before she began flipping through it unmindful of the gaze fixed upon her.

Annika knew many thought Janeway was cold, brusque, and lacked empathy or care for others. As standoffish and aloof as Janeway came across, Annika knew the things said by her fellow agents were not only erroneous but downright vicious. Janeway wasn’t some nutcase nor was she some heartless bitch without a soul. Annika knew behind Janeway’s icy exterior laid a very damaged and sensitive soul. 

It took nearly a year for Annika to find out that Janeway’s sister, Phoebe, had been kidnapped when they both had been young girls. Kathryn had been only thirteen when she had witnessed her sister’s abduction and had obviously been traumatized by it. The fact that Janeway thought it was an alien abduction did nothing to decrease Annika’s sympathy towards the wounded woman. She knew Janeway blamed herself and that in the x-files they investigated a part of her was always looking for her sister. 

Three years ago they had thought they were close to solving Phoebe’s disappearance. An evil man by the name of Dukat was in jail to serve out two consecutive life sentences for the kidnapping, rape, and murder of at least three children all under the age of ten. Dukat had claimed that Phoebe Janeway had been number four and had wanted to be released for just a day to show them where he had buried her. He had explained in a soft, low voice that he merely wanted “to see the look on Janeway’s face”. Annika had nearly pulled her gun out at that. She had been sickened by his smile, but her fury had been quieted when Janeway had calmly placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Agent Hansen, please get the warden.”

Annika could only nod her head in compliance. It wasn’t often Janeway said “please”, so Annika had done what she had been asked. Before she had departed from the interrogation she heard Dukat saying that she was cute. Janeway’s cool reply had been that Annika wasn’t his type.

The warden had of course denied Dukat’s request and Janeway hadn’t argued. Instead she had more conversations with Dukat. He always had the intention of making Janeway lose her cool in front of him by saying things that made Annika nauseous, but never once did her partner show her own disgust. She had merely let Dukat speak and reveal to her where he had buried victim number four. He hadn’t done it outright, but during their fourteenth conversation with the insidious man Janeway had merely stood and bid him goodbye. Annika had followed Janeway out of the room, but not before she had looked back to see Dukat’s shocked and irritated expression.

Annika still remembered with a sharp pain in her chest when they had found the small grave of Dukat’s fourth victim. It had been in a forest not far from Janeway’s family farm in Indiana. Janeway had been too impatient to wait for the police, so with gloved hands she had dug up the earth herself. What they had found still caused a cold sickness to fill Annika’s stomach. The smallest skeleton she had ever seen that still wore pajamas with little teddy bears on them, tattered by time and death.

Janeway had been very still, pale and silent as she remained crouched over the gravesite. It was the first time Annika had ever seen tears in the stalwart woman’s eyes and something broke within her. She finally realized why Janeway was so cold, so aloof. She was damaged. So much so that she was afraid of personal attachment. Of getting too involved. Annika finally understood that Janeway felt more deeply than anyone, including herself, ever realized.

“It’s not her.” 

Janeway’s voice had seemed loud in the eerily quiet forest as if nature itself knew not to speak. Annika had knelt down next to Janeway then to see the woman passing her fingers across the skeleton’s right collarbone. 

“Phoebe fell out of a tree when she was five. She broke her collarbone. This isn’t her, Annika.” Janeway and Annika ignored the fact that she had just used her first name, something she did quite rarely. “But she’s someone.”

Janeway’s solemn and gravelly voice brought Annika out of her musings once again.

“He’s here.”

Annika cleared away all thoughts not pertaining to this case as she pulled her gun out of its holster and cocked it. Janeway was right. Crell Moset had just driven into the trailer park with his victim for the evening next to him. Annika didn’t believe in psychic photography, but that didn’t stop her from knowing this man was the guy. He had killed five women already, horribly, with ice picks lodged into their skulls. His killing spree was coming to an end tonight. Annika quietly opened her car door as Janeway did the same. They sprinted past rows of trailers as they finally got to Moset’s that was set apart from all the others.

What happened next was a blur to Annika. She thought they had Moset cornered, but he must have been aware of their presence because he had been ready for them. Annika watched horrified as Janeway fell to the ground after being hit by a taser gun. Before the prongs could be retracted into the gun Annika had fired a single shot that hit Moset in the side of the head and killed him in an instant. She got to Moset’s captive quickly. The woman was hysterical until she saw Moset’s dead body and fainted on the spot. 

Annika laid the unconscious woman gently on the lawn in front of Moset’s trailer before she sat down on the grassy ground to wait for the backup that had been called for before they had exited the car. She looked upon Janeway’s still form and with a gentle touch pushed strands of auburn hair away from her elegant features. She pulled her hand back as if it had just been burned when Janeway’s eyes opened abruptly. 

“What happened?” Janeway groaned as she pulled herself into a seated position and looked to Annika for answers. 

“Moset’s dead. The victim is secure, but fainted.” Annika smiled slightly as she heard sirens approaching. “Backup’s as punctual as usual.”

Annika and Janeway spent the next half an hour giving their reports to the local police. Annika strategically left out the part where Janeway got tasered though she knew she would have to put it in the case file. With a small smile she wondered how much teasing Janeway could handle.

Annika figured not much by the way Janeway’s jaw visibly clenched all the way back to their motel. She knew Janeway was embarrassed, so she decided not to try to joke with her this late evening. Annika bid goodnight to her partner before she entered her room.

CHAPTER 2

The hot water pouring down upon her felt good and Annika closed her eyes as the grime of the last few days seemed to finally leave her. This latest case had been gruesome and she was glad it was finally over. There wasn’t a single part of her that regretted killing Moset. He had been a butcher and she thought the world was a better place without him. The cops on the scene certainly agreed with that. Moset had been a monster plaguing their town for two months.

After Annika cleansed her skin she filled the tub and added bath salts she always brought with her, a ritual she had at the end of each case. She moaned with pleasure as she sank into the fragrant water and let all of her stress leave her. She closed her eyes and was instantly assaulted with thoughts of Kathryn. That’s how Annika referred to her partner in these quiet, private times. Kathryn. She liked how the name sounded despite the fact that she rarely spoke it aloud to her partner. 

“Mmm, Kathryn.” Annika brushed her palm against her nipple that hardened under her touch as she imagined it was her partner’s slim, perfect hand touching her. She wanted it to be Kathryn’s touch.

Annika imagined Kathryn coming to her room under the pretense of reviewing the case and getting their notes coordinated. Annika would merely tell Kathryn to be quiet and then she would surprise her partner even more by pushing her against the wall of her motel room and ravishing her mouth with her lips and tongue. Annika would never lose contact with that glorious mouth as she worked opened the buttons on Kathryn’s dark blue blazer and then her silk blouse. Annika would plunge her tongue deeper into Kathryn’s mouth as groans of pleasure rumbled deep in both their throats as she unclasped Kathryn’s bra and pushed it off of her slim, pale body. 

Annika would latch onto one of Kathryn’s erect nipples as she led the petite woman to the bed. She would gently lay Kathryn onto the mattress as a hand found the zipper to her skirt. Once Annika removed the knee length skirt and the stockings underneath she would wet her fingers in her own mouth before she teased Kathryn’s hot center.

Kathryn would then beg for Annika to enter her, to make love to her. Annika would tease Kathryn until her begging became desperate and without warning she would plunge two fingers into the woman she loved. Kathryn’s slim hips would undulate and push up to meet each thrust of Annika’s fingers. Annika would hold onto Kathryn’s arched body as she told the moaning woman how beautiful she was, how much she loved her, needed her. Kathryn would come with Annika’s name on her lips.

“Oh god, Kathryn, yes!” Annika lithe body arched as she came with her fingers buried deep within her. She sighed as she fell back into the water and put herself back together again. 

Annika closed her eyes as she let her body further relax in the hot bath and thought about the first time she had had an erotic dream about her enigmatic partner. She had been so embarrassed, mortified really because it had happened not shortly after their first case and when she still seethed by being paired up with Janeway. 

Annika had been extremely incensed that particular day because Janeway had followed a lead without her. The biggest difference between this argument and the ones that preceded it was that Janeway had been in no mood to be chewed out by her junior partner. Janeway’s stormy gray eyes blazed and her voice had gotten low and threatening. Annika had been taken aback and had lamely said that she just wanted Janeway to think of her as her partner. They had both simmered down by the end of the day and Janeway had even sort of apologized by giving Annika the case file.

Annika had gone home that night with the thick file ensconced in her briefcase. She had taken a long bath to relieve herself of the stress of being Janeway’s partner before she retired to bed. The dreams she had had that night had made her uncomfortable and it had shown at work. Janeway had actually noticed and asked what the hell was wrong with her. What indeed, Annika had wondered as well. She had been distracted the entire day with flashes of images from her dream. Images of Janeway naked, writhing, moaning her name as Annika took her on her desk, against the office door, made her infuriating partner come multiple times with her tongue, her fingers all the while with Annika’s name on her lips. 

After that first night Annika had many more, countless more erotic dreams starring her and her partner. She had tried to chalk it up to close quarters and the fact that Kathryn Janeway was a very attractive, even sexy woman. Annika had noticed that fact her first day when Janeway had finally made eye contact with her. Elegant features, amazing dark blue to gray eyes, and an athletic petite body not to mention her sharp intellect all lent Janeway an allure that was only stifled by her rudeness, cynicism, and her general mistrust of all people.

It wasn’t until much later into their partnership that Annika realized she wasn’t just physically attracted to Janeway. Along the way she had fallen in love with her. Janeway was such a mystery, such an enigma that Annika so wanted to solve. Her partner was the strongest, most determined person she had ever met, but she also had this vulnerability and uncertainty that nearly broke Annika’s heart at times. 

Janeway was so unsure in social situations that she came across as curt and odd. Annika knew the nickname “Spooky” hurt Janeway despite how the other woman would never allow it to show even when someone would have the audacity to speak it in her presence. It took Annika a long while to realize Janeway wasn’t usually intending to be rude, she was just socially awkward. Annika felt herself sympathizing despite knowing Janeway would rebuff such emotions. 

Annika herself wasn’t that great in social situations. She wanted to concentrate on her work more than interpersonal relationships. Especially since her features and body leant her to obtaining a lot of unwanted attention and not enough respect. Janeway had always seemed to be oblivious to how others saw Annika. Annika liked that. Annika thought it was cute when they would go to a bar to unwind after a big case and Janeway would seem almost confused by the male attention being given to them. Being a lesbian, Annika had perfected the art of rebuffing male attention but Janeway wasn’t nearly as smooth.

Annika nearly giggled as she remembered how a nicely dressed pencil pusher approached Janeway one night in a crowded DC bar and asked if she came here often. “I’m not an alcoholic,” had been Janeway’s flat response before she had turned away from the dumbstruck fellow and resumed speaking with Annika about their next case. 

Annika groaned. There was always a “next case”. If people thought Annika was consumed with her work they had never met the likes of Agent Janeway. That woman had absolutely no personal life. It was all about the work, about solving the unsolvable, cases no one else wanted or cared about. Annika had asked Janeway why she had taken on the overwhelming task of solving the x-files in the first place. Janeway had looked at her with earnest blue eyes and had merely said that these cases didn’t just go away because the Bureau wanted them to, there were families out there who had no closure, no answers and she wanted to give them that closure because they deserved it. Annika never asked again because she knew one of those files in the seemingly endless supply was Phoebe Janeway’s.

Annika dried off before she sprawled out on the bed in a white terrycloth bathrobe as she flipped indifferently through the cable channels all the while wondering what her partner was doing, probably finding them the next godforsaken case. Annika had nearly lost count of how many times she, or her partner or both of them had nearly been killed in the last five years. 

Annika shivered as she thought about when Kashyk, a necrofetishist, had kidnapped Janeway nearly three years ago. She had never been more terrified in her life than when she had learned Janeway was in the hands of that monster. Janeway had been heading back from the police lab when Kashyk had forced her off the road. Annika had been frantic when the rental car Janeway had been using had obviously been hit by Kashyk’s distinct car and blood had been on the steering wheel. Annika had been on autopilot not allowing herself to think about what Kashyk could be doing to Janeway instead she had tracked the bastard down at his dead mother’s house. She hadn’t been prepared for him though and had ended up on the floor with him on top of her wielding a huge hunting knife poised to end her life. The gun fired had hit Kashyk in his left side and he fell over onto the hardwood floor with a groan of pain. Annika had pushed him all the way off her to die and kicked his weapon away before she looked up to see Janeway, bloodied and with her wrists tied together, holding her standard issue gun. 

Annika remembered with an old pain how Janeway’s hands had shaken as Annika pried the gun out of her grip and then untied the blood drenched cloth binding her wrists. Her hands now free, Janeway had looked at Annika as if she had never seen her before. It had been a strange look, but Annika didn’t question it or the strong arms that wrapped around her as Janeway’s legs crumpled beneath her and they both fell to the floor. Annika had held Janeway’s small form tightly against her not wanting to ever let go. Janeway had seemed so fragile in that moment as Annika allowed her intrepid partner to pour out her fear. Annika had spoken soothing words of comfort and understanding. When the police sirens had filled the night sky it was like a switch had been flipped within Janeway for when the backup barged into the house no one would be able to tell that she had just been sobbing in Annika’s arms. Annika had thought at the time how odd it was that Janeway could turn off her emotions so readily, but later she realized Janeway had just allowed her to see a side of her no one else was allowed to. Janeway trusted her. A precious thing Annika had felt honored to be given. She knew she would die before she made Janeway question that trust.

Annika threw the remote on the bedspread before she rose from the bed determined to give Janeway the same amount of trust. She needed to be honest with her partner and was scared to death. But even Janeway had noticed Annika’s behavior as of late. The extended stares, the quick touches and retractions, the fact that Annika was distracted by how blue Janeway’s eyes were or how her hair gleamed red under the fluorescent lights of their office, or how low and husky Janeway’s voice would get on their late night field work. Just a week ago she had been caught in her inattentiveness by her partner.

“Agent Hansen, did you hear a word I just said to you?” 

Annika shook out of her reverie quickly. In truth she had been too distracted by how Janeway’s oddly incongruent gold cross necklace laid against pale, smooth skin exposed by a few open buttons on Janeway’s blouse to listen to the report on the latest crop circle designs found in various cornfields in Iowa. In her distraction, she spoke before she thought.

“Why do you wear that? You don’t believe in God.”

Janeway’s hand immediately went to her necklace. “My mother gave it to me. It came as a pair. Phoebe has the other one.”

“Oh.” Annika regretted asking.

“Yes, well…” Janeway put up another crop circle slide. “This one just couldn’t be man-made.”

Annika took a deep breath before she knocked loudly on the thin wooden door painted white that separated her room from Janeway’s. After a few seconds of hearing nothing, Annika decided that Janeway was probably taking a bath or perhaps the impossible, was asleep. She knew she jumped when the door opened abruptly. Annika turned slowly and nearly gasped aloud at Janeway’s disheveled and utterly sexy appearance. 

Janeway had apparently been taking a bath because her pale skin was rosy and the ends of her auburn hair that fell from her makeshift bun were damp. Annika breathed in the lavender scent that emanated from her partner and smiled because it was so distinctly Janeway.

“Did you need something?” Janeway placed her hands on her hips in a pose Annika was more than familiar with. Although she rarely saw it while Janeway was only garbed in a pink silk robe. Annika knew she was blushing.

You. That’s what Annika wanted to say, but her fear overrode her determination and so she made up some lame story about wanting to go over some of the details about the case.

“It’s late, Agent Hansen, perhaps we could do this in the morning?” Janeway smiled slightly. “When I’ve had about six cups of coffee.”

“Sure, of course.” Annika watched Janeway’s bemused expression before she bid her partner good night and the door closed once again. 

Before Annika could stop herself she burst through the door into Janeway’s room. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Janeway’s dark blue eyes were wide almost frightened, but Annika detected something else in those blue depths. Need, desire. “I told you we can talk about the case tomorrow.”

“This isn’t about the case file and you know it. And it can’t wait until tomorrow.” Annika moved slowly towards Janeway not wanting to frighten the woman more than she already had by barging into her room. She breathed deeply as she steeled herself to opening herself up to the greatest kind of hurt. “I’m in love with you, Kathryn.”

“W-what?” Janeway’s retreat from Annika stopped abruptly when her back ran into the wall near the bathroom. 

“I said, I’m in love with you. God save me, but I am.” Annika stopped her approach when she was only a few inches away from Janeway. Her partner looked like a cornered animal and she almost took pity on her, almost. “You’re cynical and stubborn. You don’t listen unless it suits you. You rebuff anyone’s attempt to help you. You have no trust in people. Hell, I’m not even sure if you actually like anyone. Sometimes you ignore me for hours on end or insult me without even knowing it. You insult others as well though I have my doubts that you’re entirely unaware of when you do that. You’re obsessed with your work, you have unhealthy eating and sleeping habits, and you always smell like a mixture of coffee and lavender.”

“Well, this is all very flattering but—”

“Shut up, Kathryn.” Annika said it softly but it did the trick. Blood thumped loudly in her ears and she felt like her heart would burst from her chest at any moment and still she pressed on. “You’re the most selfless person I know. Surprisingly noble in your unrelenting pursuit of the truth. Sometimes I wish I was as strong as you are and other times my heart breaks at the vulnerability that you show only me. Sometimes I don’t understand you. You hide so much from me. Other times I feel like you’re an open book and I know everything I need to know about you. I know what you’re afraid of. I know how hurt you are. How damaged. I know I can’t heal it, but I want you to know you’re not alone. I’m here. Always. And I know you’re going to tell me this is all way out of line, against protocol, but since when have you been a stickler for rules and regulation? So, please, just tell me the truth. I want you to trust me enough to do that. How do I make you feel?”

Annika thought Janeway looked akin to a deer in headlights as her chest rose and fell with the labored breaths she was taking. After several moments passed and Janeway remained frozen and silent, Annika relented.

“Fine. I’ll give you time, but I do expect an answer.” Annika made it to the separating door before she turned to pin Janeway with an icy stare. “And you know how relentless I can be.”

Annika closed the door behind her and nearly screamed aloud at how stupid she had just been. She had basically ripped her heart out of her chest and thrown it at Janeway. No wonder the other woman had looked so frightened. Talk about coming on too strong. And with someone as introverted as Janeway it must have been terrifying. 

She wanted to go back into Janeway’s room and apologize, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Despite her misstep in approach, she had spoken the truth. She was in love with Kathryn, had been for perhaps longer than she even realized. 

As a student in Quantico, she had obsessively read all of Agent Janeway’s case files, her reports. The woman was relentless, supremely intelligent, and gifted in getting into the minds of monsters. Annika had hoped to be half the agent Janeway had been. That was until Janeway had given up her illustrious career to take on the x-files. The day Annika had walked into that dank basement office she knew she was meeting a legend, but also “Spooky” Janeway. Janeway had not just become a joke, but also a warning told to younger agents of how even heroes could fall.

Annika knew Janeway had never wanted to be a legend or a hero. She had just wanted to solve cases and save people from the evils people do. Even the greenest agents would perhaps think that naïve, but Annika thought it was noble. The only time she knew of when Janeway had used her considerable leverage was when she had self-destructed her own career and assigned herself to the x-files.

Annika sat dejectedly on the end of her bed. She had been infatuated with a myth of who Janeway was. Now she was in love with Kathryn, the painfully vulnerable woman behind the veneer of an indestructible agent. 

Her icy blue eyes were on the door as she willed it to open. For Kathryn to come through and just kiss her and tell her that she was in love with her as well. She wanted Kathryn to tell her everything she was feeling was returned. Even though Annika wanted Kathryn to walk through that door, it came as a surprise when the loud knocking made her jump and let out a high pitched squeak.

CHAPTER 3

“Yes, good night.” Janeway closed her motel room door behind her a moment before she heard Annika close hers. She sighed tiredly as she pressed her back to the door and closed her eyes for a moment. She rested one hand on her hip as the other rubbed her right temple. This had not been a stellar night for her. Janeway groaned as she divested herself of her dark blue suit and blouse as she made her way to the bathroom. 

She pinned up her shoulder length auburn hair into a messy bun as hot water filled the tub and steamed up the bathroom mirror. She poured in her lavender bath soap and breathed in the comforting scent as she gently lowered herself into the near scalding water. She groaned loudly as her muscles began to relax in the heated liquid. 

“Stupid.” Janeway’s self-chastising whisper left her lips before she could censor herself. But her critique was accurate in her mind. She had charged in half-cocked like a first year agent. Janeway was just relieved that Annika hadn’t said a word about it on the ride back to their motel. She was certain she would hear plenty of teasing from her partner the next day. But that was tomorrow. Tonight Janeway was going to let the messiness of their latest x-file wash away along with the filth she felt on her skin.

Instead Janeway’s thoughts went to a topic even more dangerous than a serial killer. Annika Hansen. Her partner. When Agent Hansen had first breezed into her basement office with visible annoyance and indignation Janeway had just assumed she would be like the six agents who had come before her. They had wanted nothing to do with the laughingstock of the FBI, Spooky Janeway, or the equally absurd and ridiculed x-files. After a few cases they had all requested to be reassigned and Assistant Director Picard had been happy to do it just so he wouldn’t get any more complaints about how impossible it was to be Janeway’s partner.

Number Seven had been different. Sure Hansen had still held the distaste for the x-files and for Janeway as the other agents carried, but there was also a real sense that no matter what Hansen would do her damndest to solve the cases given to her. Janeway would admit only to herself that in the first six months of their partnership she had tried to put Hansen off, to get her to request a transfer so that she could just work on the x-files by herself. The way she liked it. Instead Agent Hansen had impressed her. She was a good agent; smart, intuitive, and at times even more driven than Janeway. Not to mention the fact that she took Janeway’s abuse with equal aplomb and a lot of sharp wit. Janeway also liked that. An agent shouldn’t shrink around another agent. They had to take on monsters; one could not hope to do so with a thin skin.

Over the last five years Janeway had opened up to Agent Hansen in a way she had never imagined she ever would or could, especially not with the agent assigned to spy on her and debunk her work. But Hansen was nothing if not honest, brutally so sometimes, and earnest. Janeway had let her guard down much to her dismay and surprise. But it was so easy with Agent Hansen to let some of the walls come down. To tell her about Phoebe. How she blamed herself and how it drove her to solve the most unsolvable cases thrown her way. She wanted to give people the closure, the finality that she and her family never got. It was her penance.

As time wore on and more cases were solved together, Janeway had to admit Hansen helped her be a better agent. She was actually beginning to get used to the idea of having a long term partner. That was until she realized that along with her respect and acceptance she had also given Annika Hansen her heart. She had fallen in love. And it scared the hell out of her.

The fact that she was in love with Annika hit her one evening like a bolt of lightning. Eighteen months ago they had uncovered a conspiracy that tested subliminal messaging through cable receivers, which caused such a severe psychosis that it had led to two murders. At the time they hadn’t known the cause of seemingly innocent people becoming murderers. Annika had a theory it had something to do with the taped television shows in both suspects’ homes. Janeway had disagreed and thought it was some sort of insidious pharmaceutical testing gone awry. Annika had been right and experienced the extreme paranoia those radio waves and subliminal messaging could create firsthand. Annika had pulled a gun on her. 

Janeway still remembered the wild, terrified look Annika had possessed as her hands shook holding her gun. Annika had spouted conspiracy theory after conspiracy theory about how Janeway was secretly in league with Section 31, that she had lied to her from the beginning and never trusted her.

“Annika, you are the only one I trust.” Janeway kept her hands in the air and her voice purposefully soft and nonthreatening. She made no move towards her partner. “You’re not yourself. You were right. It was the television broadcasts and you’ve been affected. You should be in a hospital. Please, let me help you.”

“No! I don’t believe you!” Annika’s scream was heartbreaking to Janeway. 

“I know anything I say will get woven into your paranoid conspiracies. But you should believe me, Annika, because I’ve never lied to you. And I’m not lying to you now. Think. You know me. You know us. We’re partners.”

Janeway had proceeded to rattle off a list of dates with corresponding events pertaining to their relationship, their bond. With each event spoken Janeway moved ever so slightly closer to Annika who seemed spellbound by her voice. Finally Janeway was within reach as she asked Annika to trust her again. The clattering gun on the floor preceded Annika’s collapse. 

As Annika sobbed in her arms and Janeway held her tight she realized that her bond with the woman trembling in her embrace was the single most important thing in her life. More important than even her quest to find Phoebe. Nothing had ever been more important than finding out the truth about her sister and Janeway had been shaken by that realization. 

The following day in the hospital had nearly ended her partnership with Annika. She had tried to convince her that it was far too dangerous for them to be partners anymore. That Annika could get seriously hurt or worse. She knew she had never seen Annika look angrier than she had that day.

“How dare you.” Annika’s face was flushed with fury as she sat up in her hospital bed to glare pointedly at Janeway. “In case you haven’t noticed you’re not the only one with a badge. I’m an FBI agent. I knew the risks when I applied for Quantico. What’s this really about, Janeway?”

Janeway’s gaze was not on Annika, but the window that overlooked the hospital’s courtyard and fountain. Her voice had been quiet and soft, which caused Annika to tell her to repeat what she had just mumbled.

“I said, I—I’m sorry.” Janeway had turned from the window to look at Annika’s bemused features with an impassive expression on her own. “Get some rest. I’ll see you in the office on Monday.”

Janeway hadn’t waited for a response as she quickly left the hospital room. She couldn’t tell Annika the reasoning behind her words. She didn’t know herself. She just knew she was terrified at the idea of losing Annika. She had grown to depend on her far more than she was comfortable with. Annika had become her rock, her moral compass, her savior. 

It wasn’t until a week later that Janeway finally admitted to herself that in revealing their bond to Annika it helped to shine light on it for herself as well. It was impossible for her to think of Annika as just her partner. She had become something so much more. Something terrifyingly more. Without her consent or knowledge she had unwittingly fallen in love. Upon coming to this understanding Janeway had said two words in response. “Well, damn.”

Though in truth her reluctant affection for Agent Hansen had begun long before she realized that she had fallen in love with her. It was the day that she stopped thinking of Annika as merely number seven, replaceable and temporary, and more like her partner.

Janeway was well aware of how other agents saw her. She knew of the nicknames, the rumors, the outright lies that permeated the halls of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. The truth was she just didn’t care how others saw her. Or at least that’s what she kept telling herself until she thought she had herself completely convinced. A few snickers and mocking comments from a few agents made to Annika during a rather mundane case disproved that thought.

Agent Hansen and she had been investigating a string of murders that were thought to be perpetrated by aliens because of the bright flashes of light that preceded each killing, the removed liver and the inconsistent watches the victims wore. Agents Kim and Paris hadn’t been happy when they had been told their homicide case was an x-file and thus fell under Janeway’s purview.

“So, Janeway, are we looking for little green men or what?” Paris’ derisive tone hadn’t been lost on Janeway, but she had ignored him and continued to scan the room for radiation with her Geiger counter. She left pacifying Kim and Paris to Seven.

Janeway hadn’t detected any traces of radiation usual for abduction scenes, so she studied the victim’s body instead. She was focused on her work, but that didn’t keep her from overhearing the conversation between the trio of other agents.

“I couldn’t believe it when I heard you were assigned to Spooky Janeway.” Kim’s eyes were sympathetic but he had a sneer to his lips. “Have you had any close encounters yet?”

“Yeah, that’s a tough break getting paired with the ice queen.” Paris’ light blue eyes passed over Janeway’s form. He had to admit that she was attractive enough, but she was probably insane. “Is it true she calls you ‘Seven’? Well, whatever. Don’t worry about her. Pretty soon she’ll get shut down. I hear they have a nice padded cell for her when—” 

“Just stop.” Annika’s anger was clear in her low, threatening tone and her furious expression. “Agent Janeway solved more cases in her first year than you guys have in both your careers combined. If you have something to say to me pertaining to this case, fine. Otherwise I don’t want to hear it. From either of you.”

Janeway pretended not to have heard anything as Annika approached her, but she felt something she hadn’t felt for a while. She felt respected. Annika hadn’t even confirmed that she called her “Seven” and the truth was after being paired up for a month and having a half a dozen cases under their belts it was perhaps time to show her partner a modicum of respect as well.

“Agent Hansen.” Janeway nearly smiled at the surprised, but pleased expression on her partner’s features. “I know who did it.” 

The grin that had formed then had been brilliant and Janeway noticed for the first time how lovely her partner was. She had felt uncomfortable at the realization so she didn’t look at Agent Hansen for the duration of her explanation to a shell shocked Kim and Paris.

Liver has regenerative qualities. He’s a watchmaker. Dying. He wants to get caught. He wants to live forever. It was all very straight forward, but not an x-file so Janeway had washed her hands of the whole thing. But Annika wouldn’t allow Kim and Paris to take the credit, so another report was filed and another case had been closed.

On their flight back to DC Annika had finally mentioned how Janeway had actually used her name. She had tried to shrug it off, but Annika apparently expected some sort of explanation and wasn’t going to be deterred. 

“We’re partners.” Janeway’s voice had been flat, but it didn’t matter for Annika’s features were pleased and her smile grand.

A loud pounding on her door suddenly shook Janeway out of her contemplation. Bath water splashed onto the tile floor as she emerged from the tub and quickly dried off before she donned her pink silk robe. She secured the belt around her slim waist as she stalked towards the thin white door that separated her room from Annika’s. Disgruntled she opened the door to find her partner’s icy blue gaze upon her.

Janeway’s hands went to her hips as she raised one eyebrow in questioning. “Did you need something?”

“I, uh, just thought of something I wanted to add to the Moset case.” 

“It’s late, Agent Hansen, perhaps we could do this in the morning?” Though still confused and not convinced that was what Annika had really wanted, Janeway smiled slightly. “When I’ve had about six cups of coffee.”

“Sure, of course.” 

“Well, good night. Again.” Janeway heard the answering departing words as she closed the door. She was slightly confused by her partner’s behavior but chalked it up to stress and exhaustion.

Janeway almost let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise when Annika suddenly burst into her room. She knew her voice held fear, because as she watched Annika stalk towards her she felt a strong need to be ravished by her. “What do you think you’re doing? I told you we can talk about the case tomorrow.”

Janeway had never seen her partner look at her in such a manner before. It was a hungry look and it caused her to back step away from Annika in a flight rather than fight mode. Annika’s voice had never sounded so low or as guttural as it did now.

“This isn’t about the case file and you know it. And it can’t wait until tomorrow. I’m in love with you, Kathryn.”

“W-what?” Janeway’s breath was forced from her body from both the words Annika had just spoken and the wall that suddenly stopped her movements. She was trapped and she knew it. She thought she probably looked like a deer in headlights to her partner. Well, she felt like a deer in headlights.

“I said I’m in love with you. God save me, but I am.” 

Janeway’s heart thumped almost painfully in her chest. Breathing became a difficult task. Hell, staying on her feet was becoming arduous. Through her haze she still heard the oddly critical words Annika was speaking to her. Well, Janeway thought, that’s a strange way to sum up the reasons why you love someone. By pointing out their flaws. Her voice was disgruntled when Annika finally came to a halt in her monologue. 

“Well, this is all very flattering but—”

“Shut up, Kathryn.” 

Janeway did, immediately. She felt her skin flush from both irritation and arousal. A forceful, domineering Annika Hansen was definitely attractive. But it wasn’t just her partner’s authoritative bearing that kept her quiet. Janeway felt the following words flood her with warmth. She couldn’t speak even when Annika asked her how she made her feel. Warm was what Janeway should have answered but her mouth wasn’t working. For perhaps the first time in her life Kathryn Janeway was rendered speechless. She saw Annika’s disgruntled look, heard the words departing from between her lips, and watched her retreat back to her room. All the while Janeway had remained frozen, rooted to the spot until her legs could no longer hold her and she slid against the wall to the floor.

The tears came unexpectedly as she brought her knees to her chest and held her face in her palms. She cried from both the bliss she felt knowing Annika loved her in return and the regret that she could never allow it to happen. She could never ruin Annika’s life like that. At least not anymore than she already had. She composed herself enough to stand as she wiped viciously at the tears clinging to her pale, flush skin. Janeway took in a few deep breaths before she walked to the door and knocked. Loudly.

CHAPTER 4

“You want to know how you make me feel? Fine. I’ll tell you.” Janeway pushed Annika away from the doorway with a finger pointed at her partner’s chest as she stalked into the motel room. Her eyes were a stormy gray and her cheeks were flushed from the anger that bled into her voice. “You frustrate the hell out of me. All right? You’re so damned arrogant and stubborn. You never admit to being wrong, even when your science fails you right before your eyes. You won’t believe because you’re too afraid to. You’re impudent and presumptuous. How dare you come barging into my room in the middle of the night. Where do you get the audacity to tell me you’re in love with me? Do you have any idea what you’ve just done? Do you?”

Blood pounded in Annika’s ears as an icy chill suffused her body. She had just made the biggest mistake in her life and now the woman she cared for above all others hated her. She felt like she had just been shot in the gut and wished for death as opposed to standing before Janeway. But she stood rooted to the spot as she watched with awe as a single tear fell onto Janeway’s cheek. 

“You’ve ruined it. You weren’t supposed to be so goddamned earnest and good. You were supposed to leave me, ask for a transfer in the first few weeks. You weren’t supposed to stay.” Janeway’s fury was more directed at herself for allowing her emotions to scatter her thoughts and make her words sound desperate. But she couldn’t stop. She needed release. “I wasn’t supposed to give a damn about you. You were just another spy sent to debunk my work, close down the x-files. I wasn’t supposed to care about you. You! You weren’t supposed to care about me. Don’t you see? You saved me. You made me feel whole. I owe you so much. But you, you don’t owe me anything. I’ve already taken so much from you. I can’t take this too. You can’t be in love with me. This… this can’t happen.”

Annika’s mind worked quickly to understand what exactly Janeway was telling her. Her icy blue eyes opened in wonder as she spoke her conclusion on an exhalation of breath. “You’re in love with me too.”

Janeway wouldn’t insult Annika by denying it so she didn’t. “It doesn’t matter what I feel. You have a life, Annika. Being with me… it’s not possible.”

“Aren’t you the one who’s always telling me to believe in the impossible?” Annika didn’t dare move closer to the terrified woman, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to back down. It wasn’t her nature. “And this, Kathryn, this has already happened. You have my heart because I gave it to you, freely, not because you took it. And maybe you haven’t noticed but I don’t follow your orders anyway. Though it’s always pretty cute when you try to get me to.”

“The Bureau’s protocol on—”

“Fuck protocol.” Annika nearly laughed at the surprised expression on Janeway’s features. “We’ve been lovers for years, Kathryn, we just haven’t been intimate.”

“Intimate?” It was Janeway’s turn to back step a hasty retreat as Annika slowly moved towards her.

“Oh, yes.” Annika’s full lips were pulled up into a sensual smile. She nearly laughed aloud when Janeway ran into the wall next to the open doorway. “Is—is that what you’re afraid of, Kathryn? I promise, I’ll be gentle.”

“I’m not a virgin.” Janeway’s voice was high-pitched, her wide gaze wouldn’t move from Annika’s approaching form as she felt along the wall to make her escape into her own motel room. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest and she felt moisture gather copiously between her legs. She needed to get away. “We’ll, uh, let’s talk more in the morning. Okay?”

Janeway finally found the open doorway and slipped through it. Her closing of the door was stopped by Annika’s firm and strong hand. Janeway was pressed into her room by Annika as her partner closed the door behind her.

“Kathryn, I’m not going to pressure you into anything you’re not ready for, but…” Annika realized her stance might be pretty imposing so she took a few steps away from Janeway. “I just want you to admit what you feel for me. Please. I need to know.”

“I—I feel warm, aroused… terrified.” Janeway crossed her arms before she lowered herself to the end of her bed. She felt emotionally exhausted. But she also felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. “What I feel for you scares me because I—I’ve never felt anything like it before. What do people do when they’re in love?”

“What we’ve been doing, Kathryn.” Annika smiled softly. “I think we’ve both had these feelings for awhile, we were both just too scared to act on them.”

“What changed?”

“After my cancer went into remission, I decided I didn’t want to waste my life with what-ifs and things not said or done.” Annika didn’t want to bring up yet another thing Janeway blamed herself for but it was the truth. When Janeway had saved her life two months ago with that microchip, Annika realized she had too many regrets in her life. She didn’t want ignoring her love for Janeway to be one of them. “I didn’t want to spend my life wondering if I had just told you the truth that you might return my feelings. That we wouldn’t have to be so alone anymore. Aren’t you tired of being alone?”

“I like being alone.”

“No, Kathryn, you don’t.”

“I have you, don’t I?”

“Yes, you do.”

Annika watched as Janeway nodded her head at that. She kept her light blue gaze on her partner who was taking in deep breaths before she stood from the bed. And suddenly divested herself of her pink silk robe.

“Kathryn?” Annika gaze drifted across Janeway’s slim, petite form. 

The room was dimly lit by the bathroom light and it created shadows upon the planes of Janeway’s petite body. Annika’s eyes caressed pale flesh, lightly dusted with freckles that she found adorable. She took in a sharp breath as she openly stared at the rise and fall of Janeway’s chest. Annika unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of coral colored nipples standing erect either from her look or the cool air in the motel room, or both. She slowly let her gaze move down Janeway’s flat stomach, past her trim hips, to the juncture between sinewy thighs.

“I—I’m sorry.” Janeway quickly pulled her robe over her body to cover her nakedness. Her cheeks blazed red from embarrassment. Janeway cursed how her hands shook as she tried to tie the belt.

“Kathryn, stop.” Annika’s hands closed over Janeway’s wrists firmly, but gently as well. “You’re beautiful.”

“What?” Janeway stopped struggling to get her wrists free as her dark blue eyes shot up to look at Annika’s intense expression.

“I said you’re beautiful. I was speechless.” Annika pulled Janeway to her as she moved her hands to her silk clad back. “But we don’t have to do this tonight. Maybe we both need some time to—”

“Do you… do you not want to?” Janeway’s eyes were becoming stormy as fear of rejection showed clearly on her features.

Annika realized she was going about this all wrong. When it came to social situations Janeway tended to let Annika lead. She decided this would be another one of those times. Despite her own nervousness she took the initiative. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this, Kathryn.” Annika tried to convey the truth of her words and the love in her heart through her light blue gaze. She smiled when she felt Janeway’s body relax in her arms. “I want to make love to you. But I want us both to be ready for it. Prepared for how it could change our relationship.”

“You want to make love? To me?” Janeway’s dark blue eyes were wide as her mind tried to wrap around what Annika was telling her. It seemed too good to be true, but also terrifying as well. She hadn’t been with anyone for nearly a decade. 

Annika decided that a verbal answer wasn’t going to convey her intentions well enough so without hesitation she pressed her full lips against Janeway’s. She smiled. The taste of Janeway’s mouth hot and wet against her own was better than she ever imagined. The feel of the diminutive form held tightly against her was causing a rush of arousal to pool between her legs. Annika knew she had been the one to suggest waiting, but now all she could think about was the fact that they were both naked beneath their robes.

Annika moved her lips to Janeway’s neck and licked and nibbled at the sensitive pale skin she found there as she whispered softly. “Does that answer your question?” 

“Y-yes. I want you to, please.” Janeway raised her chin to give Annika greater access to her neck and upper chest as she groaned her pleasure. Her legs gave out when Annika’s right hand found her swollen nipple through the opening of her pink silk robe. “Oh, Annika!”

“Let’s get you on the bed.” Annika smirked as she settled Janeway gently on top of the garishly colored bedspread. Her breath caught in her throat at how gloriously beautiful, vulnerable and open Janeway looked so disheveled and highly aroused. 

Janeway smiled and felt a fresh rush of arousal run through her at the heated, appreciative look Annika was paying her. She sat up on the bed and quickly removed her robe before she threw it uncaringly on the floor. She extended her arms in offering and her smile broadened when Annika removed her robe before she clasped their hands together and crawled on to the bed. Janeway bit her lip as she bent her knees and slowly spread her legs to accommodate Annika between them. She thought maybe she should be embarrassed by the copious amounts of moisture spilling from her onto Annika’s stomach, but she wasn’t. It felt wonderful.

Annika held herself up on her strong arms as she gazed down upon the woman she loved, her partner, her life and smiled toothily, carnally. Janeway’s eyes were heavy-lidded from the arousal that Annika felt coating her stomach and her deep breaths were causing her breasts to rise and fall visibly. Annika moved one of her hands to Janeway’s face and gently, lovingly caressed her features from her forehead down her cheek to her lips. She dipped her two fingers into the hot recesses of Janeway’s mouth and moaned when her fingers were sucked on. Annika replaced her fingers with her mouth and plundered Janeway’s mouth passionately with her tongue while her wetted fingers caused a coral colored nipple to harden. 

Janeway didn’t know where to put her hands. Her mind was muddled by the intense pleasure she was feeling from Annika’s manipulations of her breasts and the heated kisses being exchanged. She decided quickly not to over think things and tangled her fingers in Annika’s silky blonde tresses, which had the effect of making their kisses even rougher than before.

Annika’s arousal intensified as she heard Janeway’s moans coming from deep within her throat. She increased her pressure on Janeway’s nipple and was rewarded with a full-bodied groan that reverberated along her own tongue. The kisses were magnificent so it was with some reluctance that Annika pulled her lips away from Janeway’s.

“What—what are you doing?”

“Loving you.” Annika smiled reassuringly. She knew Janeway thought she had wanted them to stop. Well, she had no intention of stopping; she just wanted to move her lips lower. She needed to taste Janeway on her tongue. She needed to have the other woman’s essence cling to her lips and bathe her in the heady scent of female sex.

Janeway pushed herself onto her elbows as she watched Annika slide off the bed to kneel on the floor. She was slightly confused until Annika’s strong hands placed her bent legs over her shoulders. 

“Oh my.” Janeway’s voice was a husky whisper as she realized what was to happen next. When she felt just the tip of Annika’s tongue on the moist, heated flesh between her legs she nearly came immediately from the intense sensation. “Oh, yes!”

Annika trailed her tongue across Janeway’s swollen lips until she plunged the length of it deep within the writhing woman who was now bucking against her mouth. She pushed her tongue in and out of Janeway’s sex as her fingers manipulated her swollen clit. She drank in Janeway’s essence greedily, loving the intoxicating taste of it on her tongue. Annika was relentless with her lips, tongue, and even her teeth upon Janeway’s hot, wet sex until the woman she loved was coming so powerfully that Annika almost lost her hold. A fresh rush of warm liquid spilled forth from Janeway and Annika lapped it up hungrily. When she was satisfied that she had gotten it all, Annika crawled onto the bed once again.

“Kathryn? Are you all right?” Annika gently pulled Janeway’s arm away that was covering her eyes. Annika gasped aloud at the raw desire and hunger she saw in Janeway’s dark blue eyes. She had never seen her partner in such a state before and she felt heat suffuse her and pool between her legs.

“That was wonderful.” Janeway licked her lips before she abruptly maneuvered Annika onto her back with a surprising show of strength by a woman so small. “Now it’s my turn.” 

Annika arched her long, pale body as Janeway plunged two fingers deep within her. She writhed and bucked and cursed as Janeway’s fingers continued to pump within her. “Don’t stop! Please! Oh.” 

Annika’s right nipple was captured by Janeway’s mouth and was worked into a hardened state. Janeway’s lean arm flexed as she continued to thrust powerfully into Annika. She rubbed her thumb against Annika’s clit, which drew surprisingly spicy language from the otherwise proper woman.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Annika thrust her hips and moved with Janeway perfectly. She loved how it felt to have Janeway’s long, tapered fingers buried deep within her. And when Janeway bit down on her already inflamed nipple she screamed her appreciation. “God yes!”

Janeway suckled upon Annika’s breasts as she added another finger and continued to pump in and out of Annika which caused obscene wet noises to resound in the small motel room. Annika’s voice telling her to keep fucking her and the noises her fingers were making caused Janeway to seek out her own release. She began to rub her overheated sex against Annika’s well-muscled thigh. It wasn’t enough for her to come, but if felt good so Janeway continued.

“Oh, Kathryn!” Annika held one hand to the back of Janeway’s head to further push her into her breasts and the other was clutching the bedspread beneath her as her thrusts became more pronounced.

Through the thick haze of her pleasure Annika managed to open her eyes to look upon the woman causing her to moan and thrust against skilled fingers. She gasped as her light blue eyes were met with Janeway’s intensely focused gaze. A flush of moisture spilled from her as she realized like everything else Janeway took seriously she was singled-minded in her focus, which was giving her pleasure. Annika came with Janeway’s name wrenched from her throat.

As she recovered Annika felt Janeway move up her body slowly to rest against her right side. Annika opened her eyes and turned her head to see Janeway’s expression, which was inscrutable. Though her muscles were languid she lifted a hand to Janeway’s elegant features and brushed her fingers along her cheek and strong chin.

“Annika, will you—will you stay? Here? With me, tonight?”

Annika’s chest constricted and felt warm both from Janeway’s intentions but also the hesitant manner in which she spoke them. She smiled reassuringly before she answered. “Of course I will. I want to.”

“Good.” Janeway’s lips turned up into a satisfied smile as she closed her eyes and rested her head upon Annika’s warm chest. She was fast asleep by the time Annika pulled the blankets around their cooling bodies and held Janeway in her arms. 

“I love you, Kathryn.” Annika tightened her hold on Janeway’s petite form as she too fell into a deep slumber. 

Both women, content in their sleep, were unaware of the benevolent presence in the room. Phoebe Janeway looked down upon her sister and Annika with a bitter sweet smile on her lips. She knew their love would flourish, but she also knew that heartache and pain awaited them in the near future. In a shimmer of blue light Phoebe left in the same manner as she had arrived. She wished she could tell her sister everything, but she had more pressing matters to attend to, besides if she alerted Kathryn of her existence and mission she would only be putting her in danger. A war was coming for They were almost here.

The End?


End file.
